(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a guided fluid driven turbine, and more particularly, to a fluid driven turbine adapted to its peripheral an open-end, specific directional guide unit extending from its head along the load side of the turbine to guide the fluid, thus to change the fluid pressure thereon to upgrade the efficiency in converting fluid kinetics into rotation kinetics.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
The wind resistance (Cd) of the conventional structure of an outflanking guide hood indicates comparatively higher and the higher wind resistance of the prior art makes the prior art less favorable to operate in an environment present with higher wind velocity or fluidity.